The present invention is related to an iridescent film with multidirectional variable optical stripes.
Logic optical stripe embossing technique has been applied to the conventional tin foil painting. That is, an attachable aluminum foil is embossed with logic stripes. The stripes embossed on the surface of the aluminum foil have different reflection angles so that the picture is variable in different observation angles so as to achieve a unique optical stripe decoration effect. This is achieved in the following manner: As shown in FIG. 1, the aluminum foil 10 is embossed with several circles of optical stripes. For example, the Fines in the first circle 1 are straight lines. The lines in the second circle 2 are 30xc2x0 different from those in the first circle. The lines in the third circle 3 are further 30xc2x0 different from those in the second circle 2. The lines in the fourth circle 4 are further 30xc2x0 different from those in the third circle 3. As shown in FIG. 2, when seeing such picture at a certain angle, only one circle can be seen, while the others cannot be seen. When the angle is varied, another circle can be seen. Accordingly, when the angle is continuously varied, the picture will be continuously moved. In the case that the difference in angle between the circles is smaller, for example, within 5xc2x0-10xc2x0, the variation will be more apparent.
Without using any color and dye, a conventional iridescent film, such as a kind of plastic film manufactured by Mearl Company of U.S., is able to reflect different colors and shapes of stripes varied with the observation angle. However, the created optical stripes are plane light reflected by a simple plane surface so that the stripes have monotonous color.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an iridescent film with multidirectional variable optical stripes. The iridescent film includes multiple very thin laminated films. The films are respectively made of different transparent plastic materials with different refractive indices. At least one surface of the laminated films has numerous different stripes with different directions or pitches. When seen in different directions, the stripes of the iridescent film can reflect different colors and shapes of bright stripes.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: